A Lovely Surprise
by NimbusCentaur
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Lucius arranges a little surprise to cheer Narcissa up.


**A/N: **I was inspired by something that happened in a soap I watched and just had to write this. I know magic can heal cuts and bruises but I needed it for this so please excuse me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, they only belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

Narcissa was lying in a hospital thinking about her life. She had a fairly good life thus far. She came from one of the purest and richest families, she didn't do too shabby in her academics and she was one of the few lucky purebloods who got to marry the love of her life.

Yes, Narcissa had a good life and at the age of 21 she was the luckiest witch on earth. Except for the fact that she was in pain and mourning the loss of her very first baby.

Despite the fact that Narcissa was rich she still had a heart. She only had a few close friends and she kept true to them. So when one of her jealous so-called friends hexed her until she lost consciousness, Narcissa was unprepared.

She woke up in a hospital bed two weeks later just to hear that she lost her baby and is unlikely to have another. Lucius, her husband, spent one whole week afterwards consoling his devastated wife and now, Narcissa couldn't look at herself. She was full of bruises and cuts and she looked absolutely ghastly.

Narcissa was so deep in thought that she didn't see the light in her room disappearing. But she _did _see Lucius entering her room with a grin on his face. Narcissa gasped when she saw the trolley he was pushing. It had a white tablecloth, two candles, a vase with roses, a bucket with champagne and two silver plate covers.

"Lucius, what…" Narcissa spoke in a soft whisper, her voice disappearing for a moment.

"Thought I'd distract you for a while and give you something better than hospital food," Lucius smiled as he waved his wand and soft music filled the air. He leaned down to kiss her.

"It's amazing, Love," Narcissa said in a still breathy voice.

"Glad you like it," Lucius pulled the tray over Narcissa, set her plate on it and took the cover off. He was about to open the champagne when Narcissa stopped him.

"Lucius, I can't! You know I'm on medication."

He chuckled, opened the bottle with a 'pop' and, as he poured her a glass, replied, "Relax, it's only grape juice with bubbles."

Narcissa couldn't help the small bubble growing in her heart. Beneath all the cold and arrogance, Lucius Malfoy was a sucker for love and loved spoiling his wife to bits.

"Now eat up," Lucius said as he took a seat beside her on the bed. He pulled his tray on his lap and propped his feet on the chair. He was aware of the amount of food that Narcissa had been consuming and he also knew that she needed to eat more in order for her to build her strength.

They enjoyed their dinner in silence and drowned in each other's eyes. Afterwards Lucius put their plates and trays on the trolley and summoned an elf who took the trolley away. Walking back to Narcissa's bed Lucius held his hand out.

"Can I have this dance?"

Narcissa giggled like a little girl accepted his help. She was still sore after the miscarriage and all the hexes and crucio's. Narcissa entwined her arms around his torso and Lucius hugged her as close as possible. The only indication of dance was the little movements their feet made, barely visible.

After the second song Lucius pulled away just enough to look at her.

"How can you still look at me?" Narcissa suddenly asked in a small voice.

Lucius stopped dancing and looked very shocked, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa pulled away slightly and looked down. Tears were gathering in her eyes and she didn't want Lucius to see them.

"I'm hideous," Narcissa whispered.

"No, no you're not," Lucius replied honestly.

"Don't say I'm not," Narcissa's voice returned and she was louder than she thought she would be, "I know what I look like! I have bruises and cuts all over my body and face. I'm constantly crying and when I'm not I bite your head off!" by this time her tears were visible and hearable. Narcissa turned around and faced the bed, "I can't even look at _myself!_ Every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded of what happened and I know how much I disappointed you. I can't even give you a single child!" she broke off in sobs.

"Lucius put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "You could _never _disappoint me, Narcissa. It wasn't your fault that we lost the baby and I don't care if we can't conceive another. As long as I have you my life is complete," Lucius paused and turned her to face him. He tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes, "These cuts and bruises are only temporary. You are still the same Cissa I fell for all those year ago and you are _still _the most beautiful woman in the world," he leaned down and kissed her, long and gentle.

When they broke apart they continued their dance of before. After midnight Narcissa fell asleep on Lucius' lap and he carried her back to her bed, placed her gently upon it and kissed her softly before putting a rose on her bedside table. Looking at her one last time, he turned the music off and walked out of the room.

Narcissa was his life and without her he wouldn't be who he was. So, he walked out of her room and went home. The next morning he went to her doctor and got information on fertility treatments.

He meant it when he said he didn't care. But he knew she has always wanted to be a mother and without a child her life could never be complete.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy loved his wife and he would give her anything her heart desired because without her, he _was _the cold and arrogant git people made him out to be.

* * *

**A/N: **PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Any criticism is, as always, very welcome!


End file.
